Screaming Wind, Flashing Lightning
by Burning Sunbeam
Summary: At the age of seven, Naruto is taken from Leaf by Anko, who is thought of as his mother by Naruto, as she is the only one who has shown kindness. Now on the run, they will seek acceptance in a new village, their new home. M for what I have in mind for later chapters.


'Ello! This is my first fic, so please be nice about it. This is just the prologue; actual chapters will be significantly longer than this. Once again, this is merely to give you, the reader, an idea of what this story will be like. So, without further to do, we turn our gaze to the wonderful leaf village.

Konoha. Strongest of the Hidden Villages, victors of the last Shinobi War, and, to the displeasure of it's population, the home of the strongest biju in existence. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or Kyubbi. They didn't have it on a chain, or locked up in some huge cage for tourists to gawk at; after all, who exactly wants to look at a bloody eyed beast that ripped your home and lives apart just six years ago? No, they hadn't seen the Kyubbi itself in 6 long years, 7, actually, being it is October 10th. No, what they HAVE seen though, was a little boy, dressed in rags, thin, weak, whose hair was so dirty it was black, and all because he happens to have six little lines on his cheeks, and a drawing on his stomach that keeps the Kyubbi from ripping them apart. This child was named Naruto, and is currently situated on a nice little stump, that happens to be in the middle of the deadliest place in Fire Country, the Forrest of Death.

Naruto sat down, hunger clear on his face, but too tired to look for food. He hoped that she would come, and gift him with food to eat, and shelter for the night. He heard a rustling in the bush across the clearing, but he wasn't afraid. He had long ago learned of his companion, and had learned to control the unique power that being a jinchuriki afforded him. He could defend himself against any of the beasts that roamed here, but today he didn't have to worry about that. Out of the bush stepped a young, purple haired woman, wearing fishnet and a trench coat, and a smile that nearly split her face in half. His mother had finally arrived, Anko Mitarashi.

"Naruto, come here. I've got a present for you!" She yelled happily. Normally, she could never say that in the village, for affording the "demon" any kindness was tantamount to treason in the public eye (not to mention the other ramifications). But here, it was different. None dared enter this forest without reason, there was just to much danger involved. But for Naruto and Anko, there was safety, for the beasts knew power when they saw it, and fled when they approached. Naruto for the beast he held within, and Anko had power of her own, cursed by her own sensei, Orochimaru, she wields the power of the Curse Mark. Should she wish it, she could call forth the power to rival all but the strongest of ninja. It wasn't an impossibility for her to take Hiruzen down in an one on one fight, accounting for his age.

"A present? But mom, you never do that. You can't afford to." Naruto said, perplexed by the statement. He knew about the spite Hiruzen inflicted upon his mother, cutting her pay on every mission, and forcing her to live in the slummier part of town. Apparently, old wounds never healed, and Hiruzen hated everything Orochimaru was. This included Anko.

"Well, you only turn 7 once, right? And I wanted to make this one special. Are you ready for your present?" Said Anko, getting a mirthful look in her eyes.

"Yes Kaa-san!"

"We're…. MOVING!"

…Silence… "…What? Kaa-san, what do you mean? You can't leave without orders, and I can't move in with you…" Said the young boy, getting slightly depressed, thinking his mother was playing a joke on him.

"Well Naruto, we aren't exactly leaving… hmm, what's the best way to say this… legally."

"You mean, you're going nuke-nin?" Exclaimed Naruto, shock clearly written on his face. Of all the things he had expected today, assassination attempts, beatings, burning of an effigy of Kyuubi, and the annual "Fox Hunt", this was totally in the realm of the unexpected.

"Yes, Naru-chan, that's exactly what I mean. Now get ready, we have to leave tonight, and we have a long way to get to where we're going."

"Where is that, Kaa-san?" Asked Naruto, now over his shock, and now more curious to his destination.

Anko smiled, and leaned in and looked him dead in the eyes. "Kumo" was all she said, as she picked Naruto up and hoisted him onto her shoulders. She took to the trees and soon was far enough from the village to have a minimal chance to be discovered by leaf shinobi. She put him down and gathered her chakra. Making a seal, she picked up Naruto and ran, as explosive tags laced through the village detonated, sending ANBU and other shinobi on a frantic search to aid wounded civilians.

In the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out at the city, his face betraying nothing. Within him, a cold rage was storming, for he knew it was Anko who did this, he just knew. In the aftermath, he would confirm Anko Mitarashi as the culprit, and add her as a missing nin, B rank with a bounty of 250000 ryo. Her status: Kill on sight. And as for the demon running with her, nothing needed to be ordered. He knew his soldiers would carry his will, and kill the boy should he find them.


End file.
